I Remember
by Tsumii
Summary: I remember Sasukekun...Sakura's final letter to Sasuke. [SasuSaku]


**A/N: Just a random one shot I decided to write, don't know where the inspiration came from, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** I remember Sasuke-kun…Sakura's final letter to Sasuke.

* * *

**I Remember**

A young man stared at the figure drenched in blood that lay at his feet. The hunter-nin had surprisingly been strong, putting up a pretty good fight, however for some reason they had chosen to not land a single blow on him even when the opportunity arose, instead he found himself trapped in genjutsu's or the nin had simply evaded all of his attacks.

However everyone had their limits, and he knew the ninja would not be able to keep that speed for long. In an instant they had slowed, as if on purpose almost as if they wanted this fight to end, which was odd but it had given him the opportunity to plunge his growing chidori into the hunter-nins stomach.

He stared down at the shinobi and found himself puzzled at the unusual feeling of unease that settled throughout his body. Perhaps it was the weird request at the beginning of their match that had started it but now looking down at the person who lay dead at his feet he couldn't help but realize this feeling of agitation had slowly started to bubble and was now threatening to boil to the surface.

The man crouched down and examined the figure closer. He could tell by the size and shape of the ninja that it was most likely a woman, as he could barely tell through the muffled voice that had spoken to him earlier behind the mask. Something about the figure was familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Well he supposed it didn't matter as they were dead anyways.

He straightened up before reaching inside his vest pockets and pulling out the folded white paper placed within. The man fixed his gaze on the document clasped tightly in his hands before briefly glancing at the dead nin and then returning it to the folded paper.

He was confused as to why this person would request he read this letter after their battle. At first he had been suspicious of the nins motives but eventually agreed to their demand when he had thoroughly analyzed it for hidden traps.

Something was definitely strange about this entire situation but he shrugged off the feeling before opening the paper quickly and examining its contents, hopefully his feelings would dissipate after finding out the information contained within. What he found made his blood run cold.

_Dear Sasuke-kun, _

_It's been so long since I last saw you. Years in fact. It's just I've been so busy lately. Work will do that to you, I guess. The life of a ninja, a solitary killer, destined to be drenched in blood. Yeah, I sound morbid. Funny I was always seen as sweet, as innocent, but in your eyes I was weak. _

_I remember the day you left. Thinking back, my words were pathetic, my actions completely useless. Then again that's all you ever saw in me right? _

_I remember the weeks that followed. When Naruto returned from that mission. Seeing Kakashi-sensei carrying him upon his back as the rain soaked through their clothing. I asked such a selfish thing of Naruto, but I always let my feelings for you cloud my better judgment. To think I was angry at that time, angry at Naruto that is. I was young, I was stupid and I was a pathetic crybaby foolishly proclaiming her notions of love to someone who would never see her, never feel her, never understand, someone like you. _

_I remember those feelings of disdain for myself, for my lack of strength, for my faults that seemed to plague me like a constant knife cutting itself deeper into my flesh. So I decided to do something about it. I must say if there was one moment in my life where I could honestly say I was proud of my existence it would be the request I so boldly made to the fifth Hokage, to the Godaime, to my shishou. _

_Becoming her apprentice was an moment in time that I will forever wish you were a part of, for you could have seen me then, not as the weak insufferable fan-girl who could do nothing but cry, but as an person, an individual, a Konoha shinobi, a friend. _

_The years that followed helped me forget the pain of losing you. I concentrated on my training as I knew you were wherever you may be. Naruto had left at the time with his own legendary sensei, and I discovered then what you meant by us all leading different paths. _

_I remember completing the chuunin exam knowing that I had proven to myself that I could become a little stronger. Naruto returned to the leaf and with his appearance came a bombardment of unadulterated emotions and memories that I had thought were long locked within the walls of my heart. _

_I remember our missions together from then on Naruto's and mine, with our new teammate Sai. He reminded me so much of you, and I think that was why I was so cold towards him. I let the frustration, anger and pain I felt towards you poor from my very being into verbal quarrels and fake smiles with my new teammate. After all I knew when the time came for our paths to cross one more that the words and actions taken against Sai would never find there way from my lips because I knew if we were to meet again I would be empty, drained from the torrent of emotions and memories that would penetrate my soul leaving me with a stillness that would produce only silence between us. I knew that when we met for another time I could say nothing to you._

_I remember becoming a Jounin, Naruto at my side with his smile radiating that of the morning sun, where my face remained in a stoic yet impassive look. I couldn't find anything to smile about at the time and looking back on it; I still feel that the look that crossed my features at that time was somehow appropriate. I can't explain it but I think it portrayed the mask I so wanted to show you when you returned to us, to me, that is the image of a true ninja. _

_I remember Naruto and I joining ANBU. Kakashi-sensei had warned us of the dangers that came with this position but I felt that with the rise in rank came the increase in my chances of finding you. So we accomplished mission after mission, flawless in every task that came our way. We became the perfect definition of a shinobi. As time wore on Naruto soon rose to the rank of ANBU captain, one step closer to his dream of Hokage. I myself chose a new path. Something you probably thought would not suite my personality but I am a lot different from the girl you knew from six years ago. A hunter-nin: the career where the individual takes it upon himself the task of the grim reaper. Yes, that's correct I signed up for a job that guaranteed death by my hands. I remember thinking that I would show you I wasn't such a fragile little cherry blossom anymore. _

_I hated you. I loved you. I cried for you. I laughed for you. I screamed for you. I whispered your name to so many sleepless nights. You never came back, you never cared, you didn't see. My dear Sasuke-kun, didn't you realize you've become everything you hate? I met him twice you know. Your brother that is. Uchiha Itachi, an S-class criminal and one of the deadliest men to walk this earth. It was strange our encounters, the first was quick, in fact it wasn't even truly him, just a body switching jutsu where he had quickly rendered me useless with a quick hit to the abdomen. Our second encounter was what was truly indescribable. I couldn't believe him to be the very man you claimed him to be, the dreaded executioner of the Uchiha clan, feared killer and member of the infamous group Akatsuki. _

_He destroyed my entire ANBU platoon within a matter of seconds leaving me to face my fate on my own. I remember raising my kunai at a last feeble attempt at defence before I was pressed against the hard bark of a nearby tree. He closed in on me and I recall the sharingan that reminded me so much of you swirl with an intense look plastered in their depths. The kunai slipped from my grasp to the forest floor with a loud clatter as I found myself staring into the closest image of the one I held so dear. I don't know why he did what he did next, perhaps he wanted to see who it was he was killing I guess it didn't really matter his reasons but he removed my mask. The oval shaped object painted with the features of the fox had crashed to the ground revealing to him my eyes that shined with a determination I hadn't thought I possessed at the time. I remember his words to me then, almost as clearly as the actions that followed them. "Haruno Sakura" he had spoken with that same calmness you seemed to possess and it had made me shiver unconsciously at the time. "Why waste yourself for someone so weak?" His words I didn't know why they affecting me so much, it wasn't as if I hadn't heard them before, perhaps it was because it was someone who wasn't trying to offer words of comfort or perhaps it was because he was your brother I am still unsure but I remember then that the sharingan wheels began to spin as my eyes widened in fright before I shut them in hopes I would not fall victim to there inevitable spell. _

_I remember then the feel of his lips, your brother's lips, as they pressed against mine. My eyes had snapped open in surprise before I found myself giving into the kiss. He had moved his body closer to mine as an attempt of deepening our intimate interaction. I remember the way his hands found their way around my waist as mine clutched on to the deep locks that reminded me so much of you. I remember the way his tongue demanded entrance to my lips which I had been quick to allow. I remember the way they fought in a battle for dominance inside our mouths and how the emotions I had always felt for you poured themselves into this one hot searing passionate moment of lust. I remember the way it ended, too quickly for my liking, but the look he had given me after was one that I still cannot find myself interpreting to this day. I remember a sharp pain and the simple whispered words of "Thank you" before everything became black. Funny how he spoke the very same words you had once said to me the last time I had seen you, and how funny is it that I still don't know what either of you were thanking me for. _

_I remember waking up in a white room. Hearing nothing but the simple beep of nearby machines. It was then that I realized no matter how far I had advance in skills, in ranks, in age, I was still so weak when it came to you. Like I said, my better judgment was always clouded if you were involved. _

_Looking back it seems I have quite a few questions that will probably forever remain unanswered. I don't know why your brother kissed me nor do I really know why I kissed him back, but I'm a little glad he did and a little glad I did because a part of me knows that it will be the closest thing I will ever have to being with you. _

_I remember receiving this mission. The one mission I knew would change my life. I could have declined but I didn't, given it to another hunter-nin but I didn't, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had pleaded with me to reconsider but I didn't. Nothing would change my mind as this mission would bring me to my ultimate goal:…you. _

_I remember the days before I would leave. I had taken my time to analyze every aspect of Konoha, burning the image of my home village into my mind. I spent time with everyone I knew before my dated departure. I remember the writing this to you as I set out on this mission. Trekking across landscapes of forest, desert, rock and snow. I remember the harsh climate changes of the other countries as I continued my pursuit of you. I went from village to village, continent to continent wherever there was word of you. It was six months before I finally grasped a good solid lead. _

_I remember writing this paragraph, the last paragraph I would ever write to anyone, and it was somewhat fitting, for you to read my last words on this earth. I knew how this mission would end before it even began. I was a hunter-nin assigned to the task of killing Uchiha Sasuke. I knew from the beginning I could never kill you, hell I probably couldn't even touch you if I wanted too. I placed the mask upon my face, my fox one to be exact. It reminded me of Naruto, and I wanted this last meeting to be a reminder of team seven. I didn't want you to know who I was, so I concealed my identity. No matter I didn't want you to hesitate, though I doubt you would, I was after all 'annoying'. It's such beautiful day today, the sun is shinning, the sky is blue, so calm and peaceful I almost feel sad knowing I'm about to disrupt such calmness. So I shove this letter in my vest pocket, as I prepare for our battle that I know will commence shortly. My plan is simple and I hope you except my last small request before you wipe my existence from this world. I'm ready though, I've prepared myself for my inevitable death at your hands. _

_I remember the times of team seven, when things were easy, when things were simple. I remember you and Naruto constantly fighting, I remember your hidden annoyance at our sensei for his repeated tardiness and I remember you protecting me, calling me annoying, getting irritated at everything I did, but despite it all I was happy, and if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing. _

_I remember the moments we experienced, every moment different, we all felt those moments of fear, of anger, of sorrow. The moments of joy, of acceptance of love. We all laughed together, cried together, smiled together, we mixed our unique personalities to form a unit, a cell, each adding a different element that combined to form us, team seven. _

_But most of all Uchiha Sasuke, I remember you. _

_Love a fellow ninja, a teammate, a friend, an enemy, and your biggest fan,_

_Haruno Sakura_

The letter slipped from the Uchiha's hands as his eyes opened wide in shock. He crouched down to the figure below him removing their mask with a nervous haste. As the mask was thrown from his hands, Uchiha Sasuke found himself starring into the face of one Haruno Sakura.

She looked calm he noted, with her eyes closed like that. Almost as if she wanted to die, but judging from her letter she probably did. Sasuke couldn't really describe the emotions stirring within him. This was Sakura, fragile, weak, pathetic, clingy, annoying Sakura, the same Sakura who he had silently always promised to protect. How ironic, she had died by her protector's hands.

Sasuke suddenly felt a strange sensation well up inside him, shooting throughout his entire body; it was as if he were numb to everything except the unmistakable feeling of water against his cheeks. Was it raining? He glanced at the sky to find it still a bright blue. Confused the raven haired man placed his hand on his cheek to feel droplets of water continuously pouring down. He was crying. Why? That's all he could ask himself. He didn't understand, and as he gazed at the girl, no, correction, woman lying beneath him, who's face, was framed by the vibrant pink hair he had sometimes found himself thinking of. He noticed the tears seemed to increase by just the sight of her. She had died thinking he didn't care.

Cupping her chin in his hand, Sasuke bent down before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt right. He sat back unable to comprehend the flood of emotions swarming his mind, he felt, empty, hollow, just like that time when he thought he lost everything. Sakura words came back to him, "_My dear Sasuke-kun, didn't you realize you've become everything you hate?"_

She was right. He had become his brother, he had killed someone precious to him, destroyed a life he had wanted to one day share his future with. Sasuke never thought his day, one so beautiful at that, could turn into his worst nightmare. He continued to stare at the woman he had once thought weak and realized then that she was never as pathetic as he had always believed. It was true, she was not physically strong (at least when he had last seen her) and tended to be a lot stronger with the intellectual side of being a ninja, however she was a hell of a lot stronger and more courageous than he could ever be for she was able to let her emotions show without a trace of fear or regret. Looking at her now, Sasuke could tell that it had been those emotions of friendship, joy, love and empathy for fellow shinobi that had caused Haruno Sakura to become the woman she was today. "Congratulations Sakura, you proved to me that you are a true ninja." Sasuke found himself murmuring to the wind.

He thought back to a line that had always stayed with him for these past six years of his life. It was with her departing words, the night he left Konoha that he found his mind wandered to often, _"I know about your past Sasuke, even if you get revenge though…it won't bring anyone happiness, not even you Sasuke…nor me…". _She really was too smart for her own good sometimes. He had told her he knew that, as if he understood those words but looking back they were just empty letters bunched up to create a wall that he tried to hide himself behind.

He remembered the incident she had referred to at that time too, when he first called her annoying. That night he could have said so much, but all he did was find himself being so cruel. His words must have cut her like knives. She had asked him why he never said anything to her. He couldn't give her an answer then, in fact he couldn't really give her an answer now. Perhaps he didn't want to hurt her further with cold words, or maybe if he spoke to her it would create hope in her that he would abandon his goals to be with her.

He didn't know but he wished he had said something to her. She was so precious, a fragile little cherry blossom like the one she was named after that he had wanted to protect. More tears spilled from his eyes and he made no move to wipe them away, Sakura needed these tears, his tears, she needed to see that he cared, that she was important, that no matter the insults, the cold attitude, he had loved her. Yes he could admit that, he didn't know how deep it ran, whether it was sister, friend or more, (sometimes he felt it was later when he thought about her) but he had loved her.

Sasuke was not a man of words, but looking down on her pale face for the last time, he knew the words that needed to be spoken. He smiled a faint smile before leaning beside her ear as he whispered his farewell message to his dead teammate. Standing up quickly he disappeared into the forests undergrowth leaving nothing except the faint sound of his parting words to whisper softly in the summer breeze.

_I remember you too._

* * *

**Tsumii: Woot! Done, so how was it? R and R please!**


End file.
